Que hacer para deshacerte de tu profesor?
by Ryuuzaki Roth
Summary: Era más q obvio q su profesor le tenía afecto,y ella también lo quería… pero de lejos. Qué hacer para librarte de tu profesor sin herir sus sentimientos!Kakasaku Oneshot


_**Kyaaa!!**_

Bueh..

Ya q "_Nada mejor q chocolate en San Valentín"_llamó tanto la atención, y me pidieron hacer más.. no me puede resistir y heme aquí.. con otro oneshot.. jojo!!

Gracias a todos los que opinaron sobre mi primer fic de naruto! A todos les dedico este nuevo!!

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.. de haber sido míos hubiese hechos muuuchos cambios.. tampoco hago estos fanfics con otros fines q no sean entretener.. n_n!

Atte

Ryuuzaki Roth

PD: La canción q me inspiró a escribir este fic es "My Sacrifice" de Creed… No me pregunten por qué… La escuché mientras escribía y me hizo sentir mucha paz…

_**Que hacer para deshacerte de tu profesor?!**_

Era molesto, impuntual, misterioso, pervertido, un payaso, pero sin embargo… era un jounnin legendario.

Así una describiría a Hatake Kakashi…!

Haruno Sakura, su alumna favorita, lo tenía marcado. Le tenía harta… hasta la coronilla!!

Y para colmo él la trataba de manera especial, la cuidaba, protegía, como si aún tuviese 12 años, como si aún fuese aquella niñita inútil…

Pues fíjense q no!! Tenía 15 años! Trabajaba en el Hospital Central de Konoha, era una Ninja médico afamada hasta en otras aldeas, debido a su talento en cirugías, quemaduras y extracciones de veneno (q era de todos el área más difícil, tratándose de veneno ninja), estaba entre las jóvenes más fuertes y rudas de la aldea y era la promesa y orgullo de Tsunade-sama, la Godaime Hokage.

Era una niña prodigio!!

Tenía q deshacerse de él de una vez por todas… ya no era su sensei, ya no tenía por q estar tras ella…!

Al comienzo se agradaban, y decidieron mantenerse contacto todos en el equipo 7.. pero su exceso de cuidados la asfixiaba.

Q hacer?! Q hacer!?

Era más q obvio q su profesor le tenía afecto, después de años de conocerse, siendo ella su única alumna entre otros varones… y ella también lo quería… pero de lejos.

Qué hacer para librarte de tu profesor sin herir sus sentimientos?!

He aquí un truco:

No t alejes de él... haz que él se aleje de ti…

_EUREKA!_

Ahora sólo tenía q hallar una manera de ser indeseable a los ojos de su sensei…

--

Plan A: Perseguirlo a donde vaya.

Lo siguió por una semana.

Y se dio cuenta de algo… su sensei era muy aburrido…

Si no tenía misión, se levantaba tarde, iba a comprar su desayuno, se sentaba donde fuese a leer Icha-icha (n/a: siempre con sus novela eróticas) hasta el mediodía, luego compraba su almuerzo, y volvía leer, luego compraba otro libro junto con su cena y dormía tardísimo, para levantarse tarde de nuevo.

Ahora q se sabía sus horarios debía encontrarse con él adonde fuese, haciéndole creer q lo está acosando, y así, sintiéndose incómodo, se alejaría de ella…

_Sakura__… eres un genio!_

-

- Oh, Sensei! Que coincidencia encontrarlo por aquí! Va a comprar su desayuno?...-

Allí estaba, en el Makoto Bar, para dar su primer golpe. Bueno ya saludó…

Ya saludó..

YA saludó..

Y ahora q demonios haría?!!

- Sakura-chan! Que alegría verte! Te gustaría desayunar conmigo?, yo invito…!-

-oh… bueno… sensei…-

- por favor, dime q sí... Necesito un poco de compañía, y quien mejor q mi pequeña Sakura-chan!-

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo más… su Sensei era aburrido.. pero quizá lo era por q siempre estaba solo…

- No – respondió

Kakashi la miró desganado.

- Vamos a comprar unas cosas y te haré un rico desayuno en tu casa –

Hasta ella se sorprendió de esto último q dijo.. pero no pudo evitarlo, sentía ya mucha lástima por él..

-

Unos ricos panqueques, un poco de dulce con caramelo derretido encima y un delicioso té.

Kakashi miró a su alumna, entre sorprendido, y algo avergonzado…

Ella entendió.

- no quieres q te vea el rostro, verdad? – dijo – no t preocupes, puedes decírmelo, no me molesta, me voltearé a desayunar, tú quítate esa máscara y disfruta la comida casera –

Y así lo hizo. Sakura comió de espaldas a su sensei, con su desayuno en sus rodillas, no importaba cuanto deseaba saciar su curiosidad, no se atrevería a descubrir la identidad de su profesor. Pasó lo mismo en el almuerzo y la cena. Ella le prohibió leer en todo el día, le ayudó a limpiar el apartamento, y le enseñó cocina básica.

Kakashi se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa, pero ella se negó.

- prométeme q vendrás una vez por semana a hacerme compañía.. –

- lo prometo, sensei –

La abrazó con fuerza.

Eres lo mejor q me pudo pasar en la vida, Sakura-chan – le susurró.

La ojijade sonrió y se fue, satisfecha. Llegó a su apartamento, que compartía con su mejor amigo, Sai, y lo llamó al balcón. Esperó a que saliese.

"mmm.. me pregunto q comida le enseñaré a Kakashi-sensei la próxima semana…"

Luego se dio cuenta.

En medio de la calle.

Pataleó.

Se arrancó unos cabellos.

Se gritó a sí misma q era una estúpida.

- Sakura-chan, q estas haciendo?! – le gritó el ojinegro, desde el balcón.

Plan A: UN TOTAL FRACASO.

--

Plan B: Avergonzarlo

Si salía con él a un lugar público, y hacía algo estúpido (cosa q le salía bien, tenemos de ejemplo el plan A y su berrinche en plena calle), Kakashi se avergonzaría de salir con ella, y se alejaría de a poco.

-

- por qué quieres deshacerte de él…? –

- porque me desespera su presencia.. –

- no te creo.. – dijo Sai – pareces disfrutar mucho enseñandole a cocinar -

El muchacho entró al baño, donde la chica estaba dormitando entre las espumas y los aromas q él le había preparado en la tina, con unas toallas limpias.

- Leí en un libro q nadie aprecia lo q tiene hasta que lo pierde…-

- No creas en todo lo que dicen los libros, Sai –

- yo creo q él t gusta… - dijo, provocando q la pelirrosa casi se ahogase en la tina – y lo q realmente quieres es que t deje de ver como niña, para verte como mujer –

El pelinegro esquivó tres jabones, un par de zapatillas e incluso una de las canillas de metal, q la chica, en su furia, arrancó de la pared.

- Quieres que se dé cuenta lo mucho que has crecido – siguió – tú eres como esas pinturas que, para notarse su verdadera belleza, hay q alejarse un poco -

Esquivó otro kilón de cosas más.

- Y quien sabe, tal vez se enamore de ti y te pida matrimonio… -

- Deja de decir estupideces! –

- Más te vale q no lo sean y se hagan realidad, por que con ese carácter tuyo, alguien tan tranquilo como Kakashi es tu única oportunidad de no ser solterona de por vida, como Tsunade-sama –

Y allí iba la segunda canilla de metal…

- Ay, Sakura-chan, tal vez no has crecido mucho después de todo… - dijo, poniendo las toallas en un tendedor – ahora, si me disculpas, debo llamar al plomero –

Sai no tiene razón… Está loco!

Ella? … con Kakashi-sensei?.. naah!! … imposible!!

Y para demostrarlo, esta vez iba a lograr separarse de él… bien lejos y para siempre!! …

-

- Un poco de sake por favor! –

- Sakura-chan… no eres muy chica para tomar eso?...-

La chica lo miró, molesta. Detestaba que la calificase de pequeña…

Era lo suficientemente grande para ir a un club a estas horas de la noche, cuidarse sola, y tomar lo que quisiese.

-Obsérvame!- desafió -Salud! – miró a Kakashi por última vez y se tomó el sake.

Y al segundo se fue al baño, a vomitar.

Genial.. era tan patética q ni emborracharse podía…

- Estás bien, Sakura-chan?... –

- Por supuesto que si! – dijo saliendo del baño, con aire de winner, y papel higiénico pegado al zapato.

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, Sakura-chan…-

Sakura lo miró, sorprendida. Sólo había hecho una cosa, sin querer, y ya lo avergonzó… Vaya! El Plan B es lo mejor! Al parecer las mejores estupideces le salían sin intención!!

- esta bien si no quieres acompañarme a casa sensei, lamento haberte avergon…-

- Sería mejor que nos vayamos a un lugar más agradable – la interrumpió el hombre, como si no la hubiese escuchado – aquí podrían… -

En eso se acerca un grupo mujeres hermosas, pero de crueles facciones. Kakashi las miró, medio molesto. " Justo ahora tenían q aparecer.."

- Vaya, vaya, Kakashi-Kun!!- grita la líder de ellas, notablemente ebria - Tienes tan poco éxito con las mujeres de verdad q ahora sales con niñaspequeñas?...-

- Un placer verte de nuevo, Nekobe – respondió él, impasible – Sakura-chan, vámonos -

Las otras chicas, ebrias también, comenzaron a decir a coro " Hentai! Hentai!" entre risas.

Sakura apretó los puños…

- _niña pequeña?.. _-gritó, enfurecida- _ niña pequeña?!!! _Pues esta niña pequeña t va a dar unas merecidas nalgadas!!! Yo soy la única que puede tratar de pervertido a Kakashi-sensei!! -

- Sakura-chan! Mate!!-

-

Tuvieron q sacarlos del club debido al revuelo que armaron.

Sakura se pasó el camino a su casa despotricando y blasfemando, mientras q su sensei la escuchaba, divertido.

- Te advertí q debíamos irnos… - le dijo – lamento que hayas tenido q escuchar todo eso, no tienes que fingir, supongo ahora estás muy avergonzada, entenderé que no quieras salir conmigo de nuevo, por mucho que me duela… -

Sakura lo miró, boquiabierta. Kakashi la tomó de la mano, subió su banda shinobi, descubriendo su ojo escondido.

- Por favor, perdóname… si aceptas volver a salir conmigo, t compensaré… no podría vivir sin tu compañía… Sakura-chan..! –

Sakura abrazó a su sensei. Él estaba tan solo, y la quería tanto. Sabía que no se iba a perdonar por lo siguiente.

- Ven a mi casa un día de estos y hazme la cena… - le dijo, sonriendo – es la única manera en que podrás compensarme… –

El peliplata la abrazó con más fuerza.

- De verdad… eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, Sakura-chan –

Plan B: OTRO FRACASO TOTAL

--

- Nekobe era su novia? – el pelinegro abrió los ojos

- Sip..- dijo Sakura desganada – y es muy bonita –

- Celosa?.. –

- Tú y tus tonterías, Sai! –

- No t preocupes, Sakura-chan, yo ya la vi, no es tan linda –

- Ninguna es linda para ti... –

- Incluyéndote… eres horrible! -

- Quieres llamar de nuevo al plomero?! –

Sai se alzó de hombros y se sentó en la mesa.

- Y a qué hora vendrá a hacernos la cena tu futuro esposo? –

- Pronto.. oye! Él no se va a casar conmigo! –

- Sí, lo que sea.. – el muchacho la miró, divertido – Y por qué terminó con la fea cara de gato? –

- Nekobe?..- apretó los puños - Bueno, por que ella sólo salía con él para presumirlo, "mírenme, soy la novia de Hatake Kakashi"-

Y luego la chica comenzó a blasfemar.

- Ay, si.. una zorra.. Bla bla bla! – se burlaba su amigo

- Y el muy tonto se descubrió el rostro por ella, y luego ésta se puso a gritar a los cuatro vientos q había visto a Kakashi sin máscara – Sakura estaba roja de furia – Yo quiero a Kakashi!! Y no necesito ver su rostro para hacerlo! –

Sai la miró, sonriendo. Y ella se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

- No quise decir q.. –

- Sé como podrás deshacerte de Kakashi –

- Que?!-

- Descubre su máscara – sentenció – y luego dile a todos lo que viste -

- Qué?! NO! –

- Por qué no?-

- Porque yo no quiero lastimarlo!..Él.. Él me quiere demasiado..-

- Pero si quieres librarte de él… no tienes otra..! o Acaso ya estás considerando tus sentimientos por él?-

- Sentimientos..?-

- Tú sabes.. que estás locamente enamorada de él.. -

- No lo estoy!-

- Pruébalo!.. Quítale la máscara!-

- Sai!-

- Apostemos!... Si no puedes deshacerte de él esta noche, me tendrás que comprar unas ropas, y yo t diré cuales! –

Sakura bajó la cabeza. Ella no amaba a su profesor.. Ella NO lo amaba! … NO!! NO NO NO!!

- hecho –

--

Plan C: Desenmascarar! 

Es cierto, la tercera es la vencida… sólo que nadie sabe quien va a vencer…

-

- Konbawa!- el peliplata apareció por la ventana con unas bolsas llenas de ingredientes para la cena

- Konbawa, Kakashi-san!- respondió el pelinegro

- Buenas noches, Kakashi-sensei – saludó la chica con una sonrisa forzada.

- Que t sucede?, no luces muy feliz de verme…-

- Sensei… hay algo q debo decirle.. – la pelirrosa anduvo sin rodeos – por favor, siéntese en el sofá –

El Ninja Copia obedeció, dejando las bolsas en una mesa.

- Dime, Sakura-chan – se levantó su banda shinobi, descubriendo su preocupación en ambos ojos.

Ella tomó el rostro de su sensei con ambas manos…

_No amo a mi profesor__… No lo amo .. no lo amo…_

- Kakashi-sensei… yo..-

Comenzó a bajar, lentamente, la máscara de su sensei con los dedos. Él … era un hombre increíblemente atractivo… Aunque siempre lo fue… con o sin máscara… siempre …

_No amo a mi profesor … no te amo…__ no te amo… no…_

- Te amo..-

Y sin esperar respuesta, besó a su sensei, rodeó su cuello con los brazos, y se alivió al notar q él la correspondía, abrazando su espalda, mordiendo sus labios…

- Ai Shiteru, Sakura –

- Es _Sakura-chan_ –

Él sonrió, orgulloso.

- Esto es lo q estuve esperando desde hace años- empezó- y cuando me dí cuenta de que me seguías por donde iba, y luego fingiste entrar a Makoto Bar por coincidencia, entre otras cosas, me sentí tan lleno de vida… Por q al fin mis plegarias se escucharon-

- Te diste cuenta de q t seguía..?-

-Soy un jounnin… tu profesor… tu amigo… t conozco!-

Risas. Sakura volvió a besar a Kakashi, quien correspondió, complacido.

- Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, Kakashi-sensei -

Sai, que estuvo presente en todo momento, se alzó de hombros, satisfecho. Sabía q la pelirrosa iba a perder la apuesta, siempre lo supo. Tomó las bolsas de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina.

- La ropa que quiero, Sakura-chan – dijo antes de salir de la sala – es el traje de padrino de bodas -

Plan C: AFORTUNADAMENTE, UN TOTAL FRACASO!

***

Terminé!!

Quieres saber _Que hacer para deshacerte de tu profesor?_

La verdad, no tengo idea… Pero definitivamente, nada de lo que acabas de leer te será de ayuda…

Dejen Rewiews!! LQMMM!!


End file.
